


Рождество на двоих

by Sphinx28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, Fireplaces, Love is in the Air, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Snow, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Winter, fluffy fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Рождество и снег. Дурацкий свитер и замёрзшие руки. Волк и его мальчишка. Они есть друг у друга и больше им ничего не нужно.





	Рождество на двоих

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aarangr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarangr/gifts).



> Подарок Даше, которая хотела флафф про "свитер, огонь, снег, замёрзшие руки" х))
> 
> Просто однажды было очень ванильное настроение и написался маленький флаффный флафф ^^
> 
> Писалось под Robbie Williams and Nicole Kidman - Somethin' Stupid
> 
> P.S. я не была в курсе, когда писала, но оказывается свитера с рогатым волком существуют х))  
> https://niti-niti.ru/media/images/product/3125/full_hd.jpg

Светлая кожа. Россыпь родинок. Смешной задранный нос.  
  
Дерек ведёт носом вдоль длинной, ужасно притягательной шеи, на которой всполохами танцуют блики огня. Такой ещё мальчишка. Пусть уже и миновавший планку восемнадцати лет. Но всегда останется мальчишкой. Дерек на это надеется.  
  
Огонь в камине мягко потрескивает, Стайлз тихо выдыхает и плотнее вжимается в него спиной, сворачиваясь клубочком. И как только умудряется так компактно собрать все свои длинные неуклюжие конечности. Кончик его уха всё ещё прохладный, и Дерек медленно выдыхает на него, прослеживая довольным взглядом мурашки, побежавшие по выступающей ключице, спускаясь на покрытое родинками плечо.  
  
Мокрая одежда горой валяется в углу, и Дерек ухмыляется при мысли о том, как Стайлз покрывался густым румянцем, неловко пытаясь выбраться из своих промокших от валяния в снегу штанов и старательно отводя от него взгляд. Сам Дерек, не отличавшийся ложной скромностью, с удовольствием прослеживал линии подтянутого сильного тела, совсем не такого уж худощавого и хрупкого, как могло показаться под всеми этими слоями одежды, которые упорно навешивал на себя младший Стилински. Иногда Дереку хотелось разорвать весь его запас бесформенных рубашек. Зубами. Прямо на нём.  
  
И то же самое стоило бы сделать с дурацким свитером, который Стилински притаскивает ему, утверждая, что Рождество не считается Рождеством без рождественского свитера. На вязанной вещице скалится выглядящий совершенно обкуренным волк с рогами, и Дерек даже не знает, закатывать ли глаза или усмехнуться. Но свитер всё же надевает.  
  
И Стайлз даже пытается не смеяться, глядя на него. Первые пять секунд. А потом всё же заливается смехом и уносится от Дерека, петляя по всему лофту, словно сумасшедший заяц, а большой страшный волк, клацая зубами, следует за ним. Мог бы поймать в секунды, но растягивает удовольствие. Ждёт, пока добыча, запыхавшись и раскрасневшись, споткнётся о собственные ноги и, всё ещё смеясь, упадёт на пол, и тогда уже накрывает его собой, не давая больше никуда дёрнуться. Стайлз только тянет в улыбке свои невозможные, обкусанные, покрасневшие губы и откидывает голову назад, подставляя бледную шею. Конечно же, Дерек не может устоять.  
  
Они выбираются из лофта только спустя час, и на Дереке всё ещё этот странный свитер, но он не собирается никак это комментировать. Стайлз кидает на него хитрые взгляды и болтает, болтает без остановки, весь путь до наполовину отстроенного заново дома Хейлов в заповеднике. За что Дерек макает его в снег, стоит только Стилински выгрузиться из Камаро. И обозначает этим начало снежной битвы.  
  
Хоть Стайлз и играет в лакросс, но попасть в уворачивающегося оборотня ему удаётся всего пару раз из нескольких десятков, и он вопит что-то о нечестности и проклятых мохнатых читерах, но Дерек только поднимает брови в ответ и метко заряжает снежком прямо ему в лоб. Это не затыкает Стайлза даже на секунду, но Дерек на это и не надеялся.  
  
Суетливый громкий мальчишка заполняет пустоту у него внутри, закрывает все обугленные дыры, заставляет стянуться болезненно кровоточащие края рваных ран, и за одно это Дерек будет благодарен ему до конца своей волчьей жизни, даже продолжая внешне делать хмурый вид, притворяясь, что вся эта болтовня его уже порядком достала. Но не особо успешно, он видит это по лукавым глазам Стайлза, который, конечно же, всё понимает.  
  
Стилински уже весь трясётся, но упорно продолжает лепить замёрзшими руками снежки, подпрыгивая на месте от азарта и от холода, и следующий его бросок Дерек пропускает, потому что залипает на длинные беспокойные пальцы, но ему ни капли не жаль. Отфыркиваясь от снега, он скользит тёмной тенью и в секунды оказывается возле вскрикнувшего Стайлза. Тот взмахивает руками, поскальзываясь на наледи, и Дерек совсем немного помогает ему упасть до конца, макая головой в снег. А после, с чувством выполненного долга, достаёт матерящегося мальчишку из сугроба и закидывает на плечо, утаскивая в дом.  
  
Стайлз продолжает ругаться, пока Дерек доносит его до гостиной с камином и скидывает на пол, но замолкает, когда оборотень начинает стягивать с себя одежду. Дерек слегка усмехается и нарочито медленно стаскивает свитер, а затем чёрную футболку, всё это время продолжая смотреть прямо на Стайлза, который завороженно следит за его руками. На Стилински медленно тает снег, осевший на растрёпанных волосах и длинных ресницах, и Дереку хочется наклониться и слизать тающие капли, прокатывающиеся по светлой коже. Он обязательно сделает это чуть позже.  
  
Дерек расстёгивает джинсы и снимает их вместе с бельём. Взгляд Стайлза тут же прыгает к его лицу, и в ответ оборотень лишь вопросительно вскидывает брови, ухмыляясь. Румянец Стилински доползает аж до шеи, и это чертовски восхитительное зрелище. Но Стайлз тем не менее поднимается на ноги и начинает поспешно выбираться из собственной одежды, пока Дерек, абсолютно не стесняясь своей наготы, разжигает огонь в камине. Он чувствует, как взгляд Стайлза мажет по его спине, и чуть сводит лопатки назад, напрягая мышцы и чутким волчьим слухом слыша задушенный выдох. Дерек ухмыляется. Всегда работает.  
  
Они не так давно вместе, чтобы видеть друг друга обнажёнными стало привычным. Дерек слегка хмурится, думая о том, что они вообще не были бы вместе, если бы не Стайлз. Который однажды, чуть больше месяца назад, в конце концов психанул и вцепился в него, каким-то отчаянно-обречённым поцелуем прижимаясь к губам, и уже спустя мгновение отпрыгнул в сторону, начиная вновь плести защитную сеть слов, силой растягивая губы в улыбке. Но Дерек смотрел на него и видел только взгляд — тоскливый и болезненный. И в этот момент он подумал — к чёрту. И решительно шагнул навстречу, сграбастывая и прижимая, разрешая себе наконец выпустить на свободу всё то, что так долго было закрыто и запечатано. Надеясь, что Стайлз действительно уверен, потому что Дерек не мог себе позволить отпустить. Теперь уже точно нет.  
  
Огонь в камине занимается быстро, и Дерек чуть подвигает поленья друг к другу, чтобы они скорее разгорелись. В это время его спины касаются холодные пальцы, пробегая по спиралям трискелиона, а потом проскальзывают по бокам и сцепляются на его груди. А к спине голой кожей прижимается подрагивающее тело.  
  
— Ты моя грелка, — мурлыкает Стайлз, тычется носом в шею сзади, и Дереку даже почти страшно от нахлынувшей нежности, потому что он ловит себя на явной мысли, что для этого мальчишки он готов быть хоть ручной собачкой на поводке.  
  
— Грелка должна лежать сверху, — хрипло отвечает он и одним движением поворачивается, опрокидывая Стайлза на пушистый ковёр. Тот тихо смеётся и оглаживает напрягшиеся мышцы на руках, которыми Дерек опирается по обе стороны от его головы.  
  
— Мне нравится любой вариант, — кивает Стайлз. — Лучше несколько вариантов подряд. Много-много раз.  
  
И, говоря это, он продолжает всё так же краснеть. Просто чёртово очарование во плоти. Невозможно не повестись.  
  
И, конечно же, Дерек ведётся. Он гладит, касается губам, скользит языком, тыкается носом и вдыхает запах. Он прижимает к полу, притирается кожа о кожу, ближе уже просто некуда, вышибает стоны и рваные выдохи с этого потрясающего, широко раскрытого рта, ловит их губами и низко умиротворённо рычит, потому что просто уже не в силах сдерживать рвущиеся наружу эмоции.  
  
Стайлз цепляется за него своими длинными чуткими пальцами, льнёт к нему, как голодный до ласки кот, шепчет что-то бессвязное, даже сейчас не может замолчать, и Дерек готов бесконечно слушать, потому что мальчишка, в отличии от него, может выразить словами всё то, что он, наверное, никогда сказать не сможет, но зато Стайлз может говорить за них двоих. И Дерек ловит его слова, тает в них, плавится в таком знакомом тепле, которое и не думал когда-либо заслужить, но теперь получает его столько, что впору захлебнуться. Он буквально чувствует, как в этом тепле растворяется вся боль и грязь, которые копились внутри так долго, что почти погребли его под собой, почти выжгли до основания, оставив мёртвый остов. Но он встретил Стайлза, и теперь внутри больше никогда не будет пустоты и тишины.  
  
Вместо этого будут карамельные глаза и клетчатые рубашки. Будет перескакивающий со слова на слово монолог о значимости «Звёздных войн» и о том, какой крутой Оби Ван Кеноби. Будут дурацкие прозвища и ехидные подколки, напрашивающиеся на подзатыльники.  
  
Будут греть теплом мягкие прикосновения ладоней и нерешительно прижимающиеся к шее губы. Обвивающие его во сне руки и тихий шёпот слов, когда Стайлз будет думать, что он спит. Внутри теперь будет столько всего, что демонам прошлого просто не останется никакого места.  
  
Зато останется место для самого важного.  
  
Дерек склоняется над Стайлзом и смотрит ему в глаза, не зная, как выразить всё, что хочется сказать, всё, что сжимается и горит в груди, комом собираясь в горле. И никак не обращается в слова.  
  
Стайлз внимательно смотрит на него в ответ и зарывается пальцами в волосы на затылке, мягко поглаживая.  
  
— Я знаю, — шепчет тихо он, и в глазах у него целый мир. Весь чёртов мир Дерека Хейла. Стайлз тянет его на себя, тычется носом в шею, ведёт губами по коже, слегка сжимает ладонь и выдыхает на ухо: — Я тоже, волче, я тоже.  
  
И, конечно же, Стайлзу не нужно никаких слов, чтобы понимать, что у него внутри. И никогда не было нужно.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фик на моём профиле на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7683652


End file.
